


Evil Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [28]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Akuma Homura, Evil, Magical Girls, Poetry, Rebellion, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: The darkness takes hold.





	Evil Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

Evil is in the eye of the beholder  
And now I see that you are a sin  
Downright insane, your heart growing colder  
Behind your mask you know you can't win

Rise to the sky little witch, show us pain  
Show us your life, tell us your tale again  
We will listen and wonder at your feet  
How could such power taste such defeat

It's up to you to show your heart  
It's up to you, now  
Never fall apart  
In the end

You'll lay out before the throne  
Vanishing and unknown  
Lost your friends

Betrayed everyone  
Look what you've done  
Hell's kingdom come

Evil is in the eye of the beholder  
And now I see that you are a sin  
Downright insane, your heart growing colder  
Behind your mask you know you can't win

Rest in your bed and await your goddess  
Coming to you calling out your name unheard  
Was everything you fought for really just thoughtless  
Or in there somewhere you truly are disturbed

You failed the test and lost it all  
I see you smile as you await the fall  
It's the end

You have betrayed a sacred trust  
Rotted glory giving way to lust  
Just pretend

You've come undone  
The Devil has won  
Death to the sun

Evil is in the eye of the beholder  
And now I see that you are a sin  
Downright insane, your heart growing colder  
Behind your mask you know you can't win

Destiny lies bleeding on the ground  
Forming from the final days  
A new demon's passion has been found  
But that's not love like you say

Evil is in the eye of the beholder  
And now I see that you are a sin  
Downright insane, your heart growing colder  
Behind your mask you know you can't win

She's rising, she's rising  
She's rising into the sky  
No more, no more  
No more day, just night

She falls, she falls  
Falling to despair  
Death calls, Death calls  
The seed is always there


End file.
